Hanif
The Hanif was a human tribe, seed of the Empire known as Yodotai. They returned to their homeland in the Burning Sands to became free of the Yodotai yoke. Day of Wrath These people lived before the Day of Wrath in the place which would be known as the Burning Sands. After Shilah, the Sun, enacted her anger, and the lush place became a desert, the people began to travel, seeking farmable lands. They arrived to a place where they would be known as the Hanif. The Eleventh Tribe (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Meeting of the ancestors The Hanif lived in small towns, and they had confidence one to each other to survive, they were called the Hanif. In these days they did not know anything about Gods. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 224 Dawn of the Yodotai In the year 45 a light appeared in a hill in the middle of the Hanif lands. A wise elder approached who seemed to be a spirit resembling a great warrior. He was Conquest, spirit of one of the dead sons of Caelus, the Sky, and Gaia, the Earth. They talked three days and nights, and when they finished the elder told his people about how the the children of the Gods had been thrown from the heavens. The arrival of Conquest, Deity of War, was the beginning of the expansionistic Yodotai Empire, which would be the heralds of the Gods and had the divine duty as conquerors of the whole continent. The elder died after he ended his tale. His son, Octavius, stepped forth and claimed the leadership of the Yodotai. Those who did not accepted him left these lands, and they remained to be known as the Hanif. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 224 The Hanif knew the Yodotai were entirely unreasonable, and that was why they had left the nascent Yodotai Empire centuries ago, retruning to the place known as the Burning Sands. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Sheel An offspring of the Hanif became the Sheel Kingdom. The Hanif resumed their path toward the east, and hundred kilometers afar they could reach Medinaat al-Salaam. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 226 Shinsei The trek into the desert took its toll, and the appearation of a small prophet, Mekhem, saved them to die in the sands. Blessing of the Prophet (LBS - The Awakening flavor) The little prophet guided them back to their homelands. When they returned another empire, the Senpet, attacked to enslave them. The nation broke in fourteen tribes, and the eleventh went with Mekhem. Senpet The Hanif were enslaved by the Senpet to work in their mines. The only tribe who remained free was the Eleventh Tribe, which became a legend between the Hanif. 12th century The Hanif slaves claimed that the spirit of the Little Prophet had appeared between them, but the newcomer slaves, the Scorpion, called him with another name, Shinsei. Soraph, the Hanif Idol Soraph became an idol for his attitude against their Lords, Soraph (LBS - The Awakening Boxtext) and in 1132 he eventually managed to escape, Spearmen (LBS - Secrets and Lies flavor) contacted the Yodotai Warlord Aurelian, Withheld Fury (LBS - The Awakening flavor) who quickly swore to change their fate. Purity of Conquest (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Escapees The prophet Duqaq snuck into the mines of the Senpet and inspired the Hanif and the Scorpion to throw off their chains and turn on their captors. With his leadership they had managed to distract the Senpet until the Yodotai arrived to liberate the slaves. The Scorpion fell in with the fleeing Hanif, and while the Senpet hunted the others, they vanished out into the sands. Copper Mine (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Moto Gaheris The enslaved Hanif tried to elude the pursuing Senpet, but it appeared that they would nearly all be recaptured this night. Then, without warning, the Moto Clan Champion, Moto Gaheris, arose from the Burning Sands and aided them to be free. Steed of the Goddess (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Erba'a Alliance They joined the Erba'a Alliance and fought in the Shattering of the Jewel, manning the catapults alongside the Moto and commanded by the Yodotai. The volleys broke the city walls. Catapult Crew (LBS - The Awakening flavor) During the Awakening the Alliance was defeated by the Senpet when a lightning decimated their ranks. Lady Sun's Wrath (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Freedom Their cousins, the Yodotai, began the Yodotai Invasion of Senpet lands as punishment for the Hanif slavery. When they got victory in 1160 the Hanif in these lands were again free men. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 227 They could began to seek their lost tribe, the Eleventh. Known Hanif * Balak * Banik * Eleazar * Octavius * Soraph *